Atesorαdo Consuelo
by Felli Loss
Summary: [Gruvia][One-Shot] La maga de agua no gustaba de las festividades navideñas desde que su querido tío había fallecido cuando era tan solo una niña indefensa. — J-Juvia… no quiere perjudicarlos. — Hey viejo… — habló el joven fijando sus orbes grises sobre la tumba del difunto familiar de la joven Lockser. — Me encargaré de cuidar a Juvia, por eso espero me des tu bendición ¿Si?


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

— **Atesor ** ** **αdo Consuelo******** —

 **Felli Loss**

Fairy Tail se caracterizaba por ser el gremio más escandaloso y eufórico de todos. Cada día había mucho que contar de todos los miembros de la hermandad y en estas fechas no serían la excepción.

Magnolia se estaba preparando para las festividades por motivos de la Navidad, todos estaban realmente emocionados por que después de muchos acontecimientos ocurridos en el presente año, finalmente podrían disfrutar de un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Se veía a mucha gente en las calles de la ciudad ocupada con sus preparativos, esperando a que las cosas salieran bien.

Muchos miembros de Fairy Tail ayudaban e incluso unos cuantos representantes brindaban sus buenos deseos y miles de disculpas, ya que gracias a ellos, los ciudadanos fueron involucrados infinidad de veces en sus batallas y no tenían otra forma que disculparse, más que esta. Por supuesto que los habitantes entendieron, además estaban consientes de que todo lo que los magos hacían era por su bienestar propio y el de ellos.

Y hablando de Fairy Tail… ¿Estarán preparando algo especial para las fiestas navideñas? Tal parece que no es necesario responder a esa pregunta. ¿Verdad?

— Wendy ¿Podrías ayudarme? — la hermana mayor de los Strauss pedía el auxilio de su compañera Slayer quien rápidamente fue en su llamado. Mirajane se encargaba del banquete para esta noche, junto con su hermana Lissana y Kinana, pero aún necesitaban ayuda para terminar a tiempo.

Otros miembros, en este caso la joven Heartfilia, se encargaba de la decoración del inmenso árbol navideño, con la ayuda de los Exceeds quienes gracias a su habilidad para volar por los aires, hacían más fácil adornar la parte superior. — Hey Natsu, no pongas esa cara. Erza tuvo razón en no dejarte ayudar en esto.

— Pero estoy aburrido… — decía el pobre pelirrosado sentado en un rincón oscuro mientras daba uno que otro infantil puchero.

— Gehe, te ves patético Salamander. — y como siempre no faltaba Gajeel para fastidiarle el día al joven Dragón.

— ¡¿Quieres pelear pedazo de metal?! — el Dragneel tal parece que fue tentado antes de tiempo.

— ¡Cuando quieras flamitas! — el metalero le siguió el juego.

Ambos estaban a punto de pelear y de un breve pestañeo, ambos fueron golpeados por la pelirroja más fuerte del gremio. — ¡Ustedes dos ya basta! — la mayoría que se encontraba cerca de la ubicación, miraron nerviosos el ver como Natsu y Gajeel terminaron noqueados al instante. — Si quieren pelear, vayan a otro lugar porque no permitiré que arruinen todo antes de que comience la fiesta. — Titania cruzó los brazos, mientras los regañaba de una forma severa. — Además, aprendan de Gray quien no está haciendo alboroto como ustedes. — señaló con el dedo a su compañero mago de hielo que se encontraba sentado en la barra bebiendo tranquilamente de una bebida fría.

Tal como Natsu y Gajeel, Gray también se le fue negada su ayuda, ya que era quien más buscaba pelea y no querían padecer desastres a temprano tiempo.

El Devil Slayer miraba en silencio como sus amigos ayudaban con los preparativos, no iba a admitir que estaba aburrido y le gustaría ayudar, pero no podía lidiar con un monstruo como lo era la joven de cabellos escarlatas.

— Vaya, tal parece que todos están emocionados… — dijo sonriendo levemente para dar un nuevo sorbo a su bebida. Conforme permanecía en la barra, escuchaba sin querer una pequeña conversación de las chicas que preparaban el festín.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Juvia? — pregunto Mira mostrándose un poco preocupada, ya que desde temprano en la mañana, la maga de agua no había hecho acto de presencia.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, últimamente he notado a Juvia un poco extraña. — su hermana menor tal parece que también había notado algo raro en el comportamiento de su compañera de gremio. — Ni siquiera se presentó para ayudarnos.

Gray frunció el seño al escuchar las palabras de las hermanas. Incluso el se había percatado de su ausencia, y era raro para él, ya que Juvia siendo uno de los miembros más alegres, sería una de las personas poco impacientes para la celebración. ¿Acaso le sucedió algo malo?

— Desde hace tres días que la veo algo deprimida, incluso me ha sorprendido que Juvia-san no estuviera detrás de Gray-san como siempre lo hace. — tanto la joven Marvell como el mismo Fullbuster se habían dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

— Solo espero que se encuentre bien y decida venir pronto… — finalizó Kinana mientras dejaba un momento su labor para descansar un rato.

Gray dejó el vaso de cristal sobre la barra y en silencio salió del gremio a quien sabe dónde. Erza se dio cuenta de aquello y no evitó estar un poco preocupada. — ¿Ya estará enterado? — al parece ella sabía algo que los demás miembros ni el mismo Gray no.

 **. . .**

Desde hace días que se comportaba de una manera diferente a la usual en ella, incluso no pudo disimularlo ante sus amigos del gremio quienes en este momento deben estar en el gremio preparándose para la fiesta.

No se encontraba allí por supuesto. Decidió dejar a todos con el trabajo ya que no se estaba de humor para esas cosas que eran un tanto absurdas para ella. — J-Juvia… no quiere perjudicarlos con su mal humor… — decía la maga de agua estando recostada en su cama y sin ánimos para levantarse de esta.

Se podría apreciar que aun vestía sus ropas para dormir, dando a entender que hasta el momento estuvo recostada y durmiendo.

Lo que nadie sabía a excepción de la Scarlet, era que la maga de agua no gustaba de las festividades navideñas desde que su querido tío había fallecido cuando era tan solo una niña indefensa. Antes de vivir en el orfanato, estaba al cuidado de su familiar quien la crió y protegió como si fuera su propia hija, ya que desafortunadamente para la joven Lockser, nunca supo que fue lo que había ocurrido con los personas que le dieron la vida y tal parece que su tío lo sabía, pero se había llevado el secreto a la tumba.

Su tío fue una persona extremadamente generosa, dándole su apoyo incondicional y brindándole lo necesario para su bienestar y supervivencia. Cuando era pequeña, amaba esta época del año, ya que le gustaba recibir regalos y una gran cena en la que solo era participe junto a su familiar. Así era todos los años, hasta que ese día llegó…

Una triste navidad en la cual su tío había fallecido por consecuencia de una enfermedad terminal y de la cual ella no estaba enterada. Juvia llegó a la conclusión que él había callado todo ese tiempo para no preocuparla y que no sufriera al verlo en un estado tan lamentable conforme iban pasando los años y tal parece que lo había disimulado bastante bien.

Y también… fue ese día en el cual descubrió que había magia dentro de ella. Ya que el desgarrador llanto y sus incontrolables lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, producto del fallecimiento de su más querido familiar y la única persona que había velado por su integridad, habían hecho que el clima reaccionara a sus dolorosas emociones, provocando que una intensa tempestad cayera sobre el pueblo en el cual ambos vivían.

Fue desde ese entonces que Juvia fue a parar a ese orfanato donde no pasó los mejores años que quedaban de su infancia. Siempre fue aislada de los demás por culpa de su magia que había logrado despertar luego de su tío había partido de este mundo. La peliazul nunca recibió regalos ni sonrisas, permanecía siempre encerrada en su habitación personal para no perturbar la cena de Navidad ni de Año Nuevo. Eso provocó en su ser una gran y dolorosa indiferencia.

Una indiferencia que nadie sería capaz de curar.

Además que también no se sentía merecedora de estar junto a sus amigos en la celebración, ya que aun siente algo de remordimiento y culpa por haber lastimado a Lucy, por todos sus pecados cometidos en la batalla de gremios y mas siendo su primer año compartiendo momento felices con aquellas maravillosas personas que la habían aceptado, dejando a un lado el pasado.

Era lo mejor que ella permaneciera apartada por el momento…

Abrió los ojos lentamente mostrándose algo cansada de lo normal. Pero era el momento de volver a ese lugar para hacer una breve visita, como lo había hecho desde hace muchos años.

Vistió sus prendas habituales para después salir en silencio, dándose cuenta de la ausencia de sus compañeras del dormitorio. Como ella era la única presente en el lugar, tuvo que cerrar las puertas principales bajo llave para que no hubiera ningún problema, al igual que Erza y Juvia, todas las demás hospedantes traían consigo una llave que coincidía con la cerradura por si se presentaban situaciones como esta.

Fijó su vista hacia el cielo y extendió levemente su mano al frente para darse cuenta que estaban cayendo copos blancos. — ¿Nieve…? — dijo mientras miraba como una lluvia de copos de nieve iban cayendo poco a poco, cubriendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. — Juvia tiene que apresurarse, ya pronto atardecerá. — dijo comenzando a caminar con pasos un poco lentos, rumbo a la estación de trenes.

 **. . .**

Vistió su chaqueta y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, miró en su guardarropa una prenda en particular. Suspiró por tener que hacer esto, pero Juvia en algún momento tendría que enterarse de esto.

Cubrió su cuello con aquella bufanda gris en la cual su compañera de cabellos celestes había hecho con mucho esmero y dedicación para él. Aun a pesar de haberlo rechazado ese día, se había dado cuenta de que la Lockser no tenía la culpa de nada y no era justo que ella pagará por su mal carácter y genio que había adoptado aquella vez. Fue la razón por la cual decidió ir en busca de la bufanda que permaneció abandonada hasta que el mismo la encontró, pero obviamente no iba a dejar que la maga de agua se enterara.

Salió de su hogar, con la intensión de dar una pequeña vuelta por los ambos de Fairy Hills para cerciorarse de que Juvia se encontrara en su habitación. — Solo espero que Erza no esté allí cuando llegue. — de repente se paró en seco al divisar a la maga elemental que iba caminando por las calles, sin percatarse de su presencia. Notó que mantenía una mirada serena y que iba rumbo a la estación. — ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer? — se preguntó mientras comenzaba a seguirla con cuidado de no ser descubierto.

En efecto, la siguió hasta la estación en donde había solicitado un boleto, pero el problema era que no sabía para que destino. — Disculpe… ¿Sabe a dónde se dirige la chica que estaba aquí hace un momento? — al principio se le negó esa información, pero al confirmarle que era mago de Fairy Tail y que era su compañera de gremio, logró conseguir un boleto para continuar siguiéndola.

 **. . .**

El tren ya había abandonado la ciudad rumbo a un pequeño pueblo que estaba situado a treinta minutos de Magnolia. Miraba detenidamente los verdes paisajes y unas cuantas personas que se encontraban entre esos prados con destino a casa para prepararse al anochecer.

— Muchos años pasaron y Juvia no se dignó en volver... — susurró mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar un rato, ya que sería un viaje un poco largo.

El lugar hacia donde se dirigía, era su antiguo pueblo en donde vivió en armonía con su tío. Era el lugar donde se encontraba la tumba de su ser querido el cual visitaba cada año, pero gracias a su integración al gremio de las hadas, no hubo tiempo suficiente para venir a verlo como de costumbre.

Las misiones, las batallas, lo sucedido en la Isla Tenrou con motivos de los Exámenes Clase "S", la "destrucción" de la isla a manos de Acnologia, desapareciendo a los miembros principales durante 7 años y lo reciente sucedido en el Torneo Mágico y la batalla contra Tártaros, eran motivos por los cuales no logró visitar a su "padre" hasta ahora.

Lo primero que tenía pensado hacer una vez estando frente a la lapida, sería disculparse por haberlo tenido "olvidado" por todos estos años, para después decirlo lo mucho que lo extrañaba y que deseaba tener su presencia como hace tiempo de antaño.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que el tren ya estaba deteniéndose en la estación siguiente, por lo cual era su parada de descenso. Una vez que dio un paso fuera del establecimiento, sus ojos se posaron sobre aquel frío pueblo, notando unos ligeros cambios.

Reunió las fuerzas suficientes para seguir su andar en busca de unas flores para a la tumba, ya que no pensaba ir con las manos vacías. Cuando las consiguió, se encamino hacia el cementerio, siendo observada por algunas personas que lograron reconocerla y varias miradas no eran del todo buenas, aunque ella simplemente lo que hizo fue ignorarlas.

— Tío…— susurró cuando finalmente llegó a la tumba de su difunto familiar, arrodillándose frente a este, colocando las flores blancas suavemente sobre la tierra. — J-Juvia lamenta no regresar… pero ella ha sufrido por demasiadas cosas…— dijo comenzando a llorar en silencio, tratando de controlar sus lagrimas, sin éxito alguno.

 **. . .**

— ¿Es aquí? — el mago de hielo miró detenidamente el lugar una vez abandonado el tren, sin perder tiempo fue en busca de la peliazul quien en este momento había estado caminando a quien sabe dónde. Tragó su saliva fuertemente al ver el lugar hacia donde ella se encaminaba… ¿Acaso alguien importante para ella estaba sepultada aquí?

La siguió hasta una pequeña tumba en la cual vio que depositaba las flores y comenzaba a llorar mientras pedía perdón por algo que el mismo no comprendía. Estando detrás de un árbol, pudo escuchar claramente sus palabras.

— Juvia te extraña mucho… pero hubo veces en las que había sentido tu presencia cuando se sentía sola o estando en medio de un combate. Haz hecho que Juvia tenga fuerzas para salir adelante, pero ella quisiera regresar en el tiempo y poder revivir esos bellos momentos que pasamos juntos en estas fechas. — pudo escuchar como la voz de su compañera se quebraba cada vez mas.

— Juvia decidió venir aquí, no quiso estar con sus amigos de Fairy Tail porque no se siente digna, no después de todo lo que ella hizo. Juvia planea quedarse aquí hasta que todo haya terminado, además ella no quiere molestar a Gray-sama.

— Juvia… — no lo soportó más y decidió revelarse ante la presencia de la peliazul, quien al escuchar esa inesperada voz, volteó mostrando su rostro lleno de lágrimas. — ¡H-Hey… n-no llores! — su más grande debilidad era ver a las mujeres llorar, pero especialmente si se trataba de ella, ya que era la segunda vez que la miraba llorar de esa manera tan dolorosa, la primera vez había sido cuando ocurrió lo de Silver.

— G-Gray-sama… ¿Q-Que haces aquí…? — decía tratando de apaciguar sus lagrimas, con la ayuda de su manga. — ¿S-Seguiste a Juvia hasta este lugar…?

— S-Si… — se mostró algo nervioso, ya que la chica aun no dejaba de llorar. — Me preocupe… digo… nos preocupamos por ti ya que no has ido al gremio y decidí venir a buscarte para llevarte al gremio, no es buena idea que estés sola y mas que tenemos una fiesta a la vuelta de la esquina.

— Juvia entiende… — se calmó conforme iba escuchando sus palabras. — Gray-sama, Juvia lo siente pero no irá al gremio contigo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — no comprendió su negativa y debía seguir insistiendo. — ¿Por qué te actúas de esa forma? Yo tenía creído que estarías feliz porque ya pronto es Navidad y querer pasarla bien con todos nosotros y conmigo… Yo ya tenía esa idea, incluso que estuvieras detrás de mí con la intención de obsequiarme algo.

La peliazul escuchó atenta a las palabras de su amado pelinegro, no creía escuchar esas palabras y más aun viniendo del mismísimo Gray Fullbuster.

— ¿Cómo puedes alegrar a Juvia con unas breves palabras? — bajó la cabeza sonriendo delicadamente, mostrándose profundamente feliz por ser consolada por aquel chico a quien le profesaba un gran amor. — Pero aun así… Juvia no puede ir contigo y dejar a su tío solo.

Gray suspiró, realmente esta mujer podía llegar a ser demasiado terca. — ¿Por qué razón no quieres ir conmigo?

La peliazul le dio ligeramente la espalda mirando la tumba nuevamente. — Antes de ingresar al orfanato, Juvia vivía con su querido tío en este pequeño pueblo… — comenzó su doloroso relato, mientras Gray escuchaba con gran atención para no perder ningún detalle, ya que estaba muy interesado.

Solo pasó un pequeño tiempo lleno de relatos que fueron duros de contar, pero ella al final logró sobrellevarlo y llegar hasta el final. — Es por eso que Juvia no quiere arruinar la fiesta que tanto esmero ha preparado el gremio.

— Vaya que eres orgullosa. — se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo para que se levantara. — No me gusta que te guardes las cosas, haces que los demás se preocupen por ti. — la miró con un semblante un poco más relajado, ya que al parecer su relato lo había conmovido.

— Gray-sama…

— Tu rostro está muy rojo ¿Tienes frio? — preguntó mientras se quitaba la bufanda y cubría el cuello de Juvia con la prenda. La muchacha inmediatamente reconoció la tela y la forma, eso quería decir que Gray…

— Hey viejo… — habló el joven fijando sus orbes grises sobre la tumba del difunto familiar de la joven Lockser. — Eres un poco cruel al hacer que Juvia se sienta triste por tu causa, así que te diré esto. — Llevó una mano para posarla encima del sombrero que ella siempre usaba usar en su cabeza. — Yo me encargaré de cuidar y proteger a Juvia, además de hacerla feliz. Es por eso que espero me des tu bendición, viejo. ¿Estás contento?

La maga de agua abrió los ojos en par y se sonrojó violentamente. ¿Acaso… era una indirecta a una confesión?

— Por eso no debes preocuparte, yo me encargaré de estar junto a Juvia en estas fechas, así que puedes estar tranquilo… — finalizó mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

— Gray-sama… tu… — miró el perfil del mago que aun no se dignaba en mirarla, pero ella sintió como su corazón latía mucho más fuerte.

— Es hora de irnos, todos en el gremio están preocupados por ti. — dijo dándole la señal que era horade abandonar el lugar, ya que estaba atardeciendo.

La Lockser asintió levemente y se inclinó frente a la lapida. — Ya es hora que Juvia se marche, pero querido tío… ten por seguro que Juvia volverá pronto y esta vez quizás, será acompañada de alguien más… — le sonrió tiernamente al mago de hielo quien al principio no comprendió sus palabras y al hacerlo, se avergonzó un poco y de nuevo adoptaba su faceta tsunderista.

— Vámonos…— fue el primero en caminar rumbo de nuevo a la estación, siendo seguida por la maga elemental, quien logró seguirle el paso.

Tomaron el último tren que los llevaría de regreso a Magnolia, conforme iba pasando los minutos del viaje, hablaron de cosas triviales para así distraer a la peliazul y no volviera a caer en la depresión. Gray más que nada se encargó de eso. Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo de la ciudad, miraron impresionados las calles de la ciudad en el anochecer. Realmente habían hecho un buen trabajo en embellecer la ciudad de esta manera, conforme iban caminando, encontraban una cadena de tiendas en donde ofrecían maravillosos regalos y la gente adquiría por montones.

Cuando pasaron al lado de un aparador, algo llamó rápidamente la atención del Devil Slayer, por su parte Juvia no se había dado cuenta y ya llevaba unos pasos de delantera, pero al sentir la ausencia de su amado, lo buscó con la mirada. — ¿Eh? ¿Gray-sama? — se preocupó un poco al no verlo en su terreno visual, pero dio un suspiro de alivio al verlo salir de una tienda. — ¿Sucedió algo?

— No para nada. — dijo apresuradamente para seguir caminando, no faltaba mucho para llegar al gremio. — No te quedes atrás…

La chica asintió y pisó sus talones para caminar a su lado nuevamente.

 **. . .**

— ¡BIENVENIDOS! — ese fue el grito general de todo Fairy Tail quien los recibió alegremente.

— Oigan, lamentamos la tardanza… — usando un ademan con la mano, Gray saludó a todos con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Bienvenida Juvia. — se acercó la Scarlet vistiendo un traje rojizo y encima un sombrero navideño. — Estábamos esperándote.

— J-Juvia lamenta mucho el haberlos preocupado. — la joven maga bajó la cabeza a modo de disculpas. — Lo que pasa es que… Juvia…

— Juvia, entendemos por lo que estabas pasando en ese momento. — la McGarden se acercó sonriéndole tiernamente a su amiga. — Y no debes sentirte culpable, además no hemos comenzado la fiesta sin ti.

— ¿Estaban esperando a que Juvia llegara?

— Por supuesto querida. — Evergreen junto con algunos miembros se acercaron. — No íbamos a empezar el festejo sin ti. Nos harías mucha falta en especial a Gray. — dijo señalando con el dedo pulgar al Fullbuster quien reaccionó a los comentarios de la mujer.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— Eres nuestra amiga Juvia y nunca estarás sola. — Lucy la abrazó sorpresivamente y de forma breve para sonreírle cálidamente. — No te sientas culpable del pasado, además… ¿Crees que tu querido tío estaría contento al verte triste?

Esas palabras provocaron que los ojos de la peliazul temblaran y comenzaran a derramar fuertes lágrimas. Lucy y los demás al percatarse, se pusieron nerviosos. — ¡J-Juvia no fue mi intención… no… no llores! — la rubia pensó que quizás no habría dicho eso.

— Gracias… — entre el silencio, la voz quebrada de la Lockser habló. Levantó la mirada para demostrarles que sus lágrimas eran de felicidad. — Juvia esta agradecida de haberlos conocido. ¡Juvia está feliz de estar con su familia! — abrazó fuertemente a la pelirroja quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡ES EL MOMENTO DE LA CELEBRACION! — gritó el maestro dando por comenzaba la fiesta.

Las chicas se llevaron a Juvia, dejando a Gray atrás quien se mostró un poco mas aliviado de ver la sonrisa de su compañera. Llevó una de sus manos a los bolsillos topándose con una pequeña caja que tenía escondida por ahí.

— Más tarde se lo daré.

El también se integró a la celebración, para acercarse hacia donde estaba su equipo mientras tomaba entre sus manos un tarro de cerveza, cortesía de su amiga Alberona.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien qué? — preguntó ante las palabras de la castaña quien estaba sentada encima de la mesa teniendo un enorme barril entre sus manos.

— Todos ya estamos enterados sobre lo que pasó con Juvia, Erza nos lo platicó cuando terminamos antes de tiempo. — ambos magos miraban como la peliazul estaba aprisionada entre las garras de su mejor amigo Gajeel quien le daba un amistoso coscorrón en la cabeza y ella se quejaba de una manera un poco infantil. — ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para convencer a Juvia?

— Solo diciendo la verdad… — respondió para beber un trago de su bebida, mientras que Kana frunció el seño completamente perdida. — En un futuro lo sabrás. — dijo sonriéndole divertidamente.

— ¡Maldito Gray…! — la maga no se conformaba con esa respuesta.

Conforme iban pasando las horas, todo era risas y diversión hasta que llegó el momento de repartir los regalos. Cada miembro comenzó a entregar los presentes a las personas a quienes decidieron alegrar con el sencillo obsequio. Juvia recibió presentes de Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel y otros miembros, sintiéndose demasiado feliz por tener regalos de personas quienes pensaron en ella al momento de adquirirlo.

Pero el regalo más deseado lo estaba esperando de su amado Gray, pero este ni se inmuto ni se le acercó en ningún momento. Aun así el hecho de que él fuera a buscarla y consolarla, era más que suficiente, ya que de no haber sido por él, entonces no estaría aquí.

— Muchas gracias. — dijo completamente agradecida mientras dejaba sus presentes sobre la mesa que compartía con Levy, su equipo, Gajeel y Lily.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo Juvia? — pregunto la peliazul de estatura baja notando lo feliz que estaba su amiga.

— ¡Mucho! —respondió eufóricamente. — Juvia está muy feliz de tenerlos a todos ustedes.

Mientras sus acompañantes recibían regalos, la mujer de la lluvia estaba a punto de esculcar los suyos, impaciente de saber de que se trataban los obsequios, cuando de repente sintió una presencia detrás de ella y luego como un pequeño paquete llegaba de la manera demasiado discreta a sus manos.

— Feliz Navidad…

Ella volteó y se sorprendió de que fuera Gray quien le hizo llegar esa pequeña caja. Apresurada de saber que era, abrió el regalo sonrojándose cuando sus ojos se encontraron con un hermoso brazalete de plata, adjuntando en ella unas cuantas piedras de aguamarina.

Ningún sonido lograba escucharse de sus labios, lo único que hizo fue correr para alcanzar a Gray quien al verla acercarse de esa manera tan rápida, se asustó y también comenzó a correr para alejarse de ella.

— ¡Gray-sama!

— ¡¿Qué quieres de mi?! — exclamaba mientras seguía huyendo de ella con terror en su mirada. No pensó que el regalo sería de gran impacto en la maga, pero desde el momento en que lo vio en ese aparador, imaginó rápidamente a Juvia usándolo en su muñeca.

— ¡Juvia quiere ser la novia de Gray-sama! — dijo gritando para lanzarse sobre él.

— ¡Ni loco! — gritó, pero su huida fue en vano ya que fue atrapado por la maga, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo llamando la atención de los presentes quienes comenzaron a reír por la divertida escena.

— ¡J-Juvia, suéltame…! — trató de deshacerse de la prisión de su compañera, pero al mirar sus ojos, se quedó quieto.

— Gracias… gracias… — decía mientras de nuevo comenzaba a llorar. — Haz hecho que Juvia se sienta más feliz y mucho más enamorada de ti.

Gray suspiró y sonrió para llevar una de sus manos para acariciar la cabeza de la Lockser, como si se tratara de un tierno animalito. — Solo por esta vez… — dijo con respecto a no rechazarla como siempre lo hacía.

— ¡Por Mavis! ¡Gray, Juvia! ¿Qué es lo que está arriba de ustedes? — dijo un poco picarona Mirajane obteniendo la atención de los mencionados.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba y se sonrojaron violentamente al darse cuenta de que se trataba.

Muérdago…

Erza con la ayuda de una de sus armas, en este caso una lanza, había hecho que aquel pequeño arbusto estuviera arriba de sus amigos para darles una pequeña ayuda, en especial para Juvia.

— Saben las reglas del muérdago, así que no se irán hasta que las cumplan… — dijo la pelirroja, obteniendo varios pulgares arriba de sus compañeros quienes esperaban impacientes lo siguiente.

— ¡¿Estas bromeando Erza?! — el Fullbuster estaba demasiado abochornado, realmente su amiga era muy astuta.

— Gray-sama… — la voz de la chica llamó su atención y fijó su vista en Juvia quien le sonreía tímidamente. La fémina tomo el atrevimiento de acercarse más a su amado, cerrando los ojos esperando a ser correspondida.

El usuario del Ice Make no sabía qué hacer, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para besarla enfrente de tanto mirones, pero al ver lo hermosa y tierna que se veía, cayó en la tentación y la besó sin importarle nada más.

La besó con mucha delicadeza, ya que sabía que este sería el primer beso de la peliazul quien correspondió de una manera un poco torpe por su falta de experiencia y admitió que eso le había causado mucha ternura.

La maga de agua trató de seguirle el ritmo, pero era algo imposible, pero de todos modos el ser besada finalmente por su amado, provocó una enorme dicha en su interior.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos cuando se separaron, olvidando completamente que estaban siendo observados por los demás miembros de la hermandad.

— ¡UNA NUEVA PAREJA HA SURGIDO! — todos gritaron de felicidad, interrumpiendo su momento "romántico", haciendo que ambos magos reaccionaran.

— ¡OTRO MOTIVO PARA SEGUIR CELEBRANDO! — alzó la voz Natsu junto a Lucy, Bisca, Alzack y Happy quien finalizó con su célebre frase: "Se Gussstann"

— ¡Gray-sama besó a Juvia! — decía completamente eufórica la chica, aferrándose al brazo de su amado. — Eso quiere decir que… — miró a su amado de una manera bastante enamoradiza. — ¿Juvia es la novia de Gray-sama?

El Devil Slayer evitó la mirada mientras respondía. — ¿Es necesario contestar eso? — dijo mientras correspondía a su abrazo y dándole un silencioso "Sí" con la cabeza.

La mujer de la lluvia abrazó fuertemente al pelinegro, sin dejar repetir lo mucho que lo amaba y Gray por su parte dejó de sentir incomodidad cada vez que escuchaba a la maga profesándole su amor incondicional.

— Querido tío, Juvia al parecer no estaba equivocada en su decisión… Juvia está feliz de haber encontrado a su persona amada…

La noche tal parece que sería demasiado larga y duradera, acompañada de bastantes celebraciones hasta el amanecer y sin descanso. Por favor, estamos hablando de Fairy Tail ¿no? Entonces los comentarios sobran con respecto a eso.

* * *

 **F I N**


End file.
